Vita - Chapter 3: Rising - Part 4
Part 4: Loss "...And then he wrote his number on my paw." Jacob showed it. "How did he look like again?" "Old rabbit, wearing a shirt, brown pants and boots. He also had glasses on his face." "Hm..." Travis remembered the rabbit he bumped into twice in different days, "...I...I may have seen him..." "Really?" "I once saw him while I was going to visit Julia some time ago, and I bumped into him...yesterday, I guess, on the street." "Huh..." Both heard knocks on the door. Travis got up and opened it. It was Julia, "I heard my name in there before knocking. What are you two talking about?" "Oh, Jacob bumped met gangster who wanted him to join some army of the gangs that control the city or something." "He even gave me his phone number." Jacob showed the number to Julia, "That guy was on some serious drugs..." "..." Julia was a bit stunned, "That's...That's Ronald's number." "Who?" Travis asked. "Wow, Ronald McDonald wants to build an army-" "I'm serious, that is the phone number of a friend of mine!" Julia exclaimed. "Your friend sounds fun." Jacob chuckled. "Is he an old rabbit that-" "YES!" Julia interrupted Travis, "Y-Yes, he is!" "Well, you have an odd friend..." Julia was stunned that her own neighbor and friend could be in fact, a criminal with high ambitions, "...I-I have some questions he need to answer right now." Julia stomped out of the apartment, without even saying goodbye to the two puzzled guys inside it. "Shit's getting really weird." Jacob said. "Yeah, I know..." ... (Julia) Julia knocked furiously on Ronald's door. There was no answer. "Ron! Open the door!" She shouted as she banged on it. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. It was Travis' friend, Matt. "What's the problem?" "None of your business!" She growled at him. "Wow, okay..." She continued to bang on it. Matt just watched for two minutes, "You know, I don't think he is-" "You're still here?!" "Well, yeah, I want to talk to him about something..." "About what?" "None of your business." Matt said with a smug face. ... (Jacob) "You're not going to call the number are you?" Travis asked. "I guess not..." Jacob answered. "Good. You already have Clockers wanting you dead. I don't want you to get in gang warfare only for something to go wrong and get more angry people on your tail." "Don't worry, after many years in jail, I've learned my lesson and I became an angel." Jacob walked to the table and picked up a yellow donut that was on it, he held it above his head, "Look at my halo." "You do know I'm serious, right?" "I know you are, Trav. I'm just trying to bring some light into the situation." "..." "Come on, I want to be happy here. I want most of my time on this planet to be laughs, jokes and smiles." "Alright...Yeah, I guess you're right..." "I am, Travy." "Travy? Really?" "Er...Yeah, why not?" Travis chuckled, "Okay, then. Jacy." "Jacy?!" Travis walked to his room with a smile on his face, "Jacy? Jacy...Heh..." ... (Ronald) "I'm expecting a call." Ronald said in Daniel's room in his building. Daniel was pouring himself a drink. "From who?" "Name's Jacob Howard. He's an ex-prisoner. He's notorious for-" "Wait, wait, wait, repeat that name..." "Jacob Howard?" "You actually got him to back us up?!" "Well, I'm expecting him to call me." "Man, that motherfucker is a death machine! I remember seeing my boys share stories they heard about him on his time in jail. That guy is like the devil in person!" "I know. Biting a guy's rib out and stabbing him in the throat with it isn't exactly something anyone can do." "I know." Ronald's phone rang, "Oh, might be him." Ronald answered it. A female voice shouted his name, "RONALD!" "Wow, Jacob sure doesn't exactly sound like how I imagined." Daniel commented. "It's not him..." Ronald responded, "Julia? What's wrong?" "I WANT YOU TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS! GET HERE THIS INSTANT!" "Shit, she must've found out...Fucking knew she would found out..." Ronald thought, "Alright, dear, I'll be there soon." "DON'T CALL ME-" Ronald hung up. "Bitch." "Was that your girlfriend?" "Nope, just a neighbor. Apparently she found out I'm not so innocent as I may look." "Oh, I get ya." "Yeah. I'll be back soon." "I'll be here." ... (Julia) Julia waited by Ron's door. She didn't care if she had better things to do other than wait for him, she wanted to have a very serious talk with him. "Julia?" Ronald said behind her. Julia turned around, looking furious. "WHY DO YOU HAVE DRUGS IN YOUR APARTMENT?!" "Well-" "AND WHAT'S THAT ABOUT YOU TELLING JACOB TO JOIN SOME GANG SHIT OF YOURS?!" "Shit, she knows more than she should..." ''Ronald thought, ''"...I can't let her ruin everything..." "Ronald, I want you to tell me what the hell is going on right now! We've been friends for years and I really don't want to believe one of my only friends is a goddamn criminal!" "Alright...Julia..." Ronald put a hand on his hip, the other one reached inside his jacket, "I'm sorry." Ronald pulled out a pistol. Julia gasped and took a step backwards. Without hesitating she ran away as soon as Ronald aimed it at her. Ronald fired his gun, but Julia's eagle reflexes helped her dodge the bullet as she ran down the hallway. With one arm, Ronald fired three more shots, missing all of them. Julia ran downstairs and immediatelly bulleted out of the hotel as confused people watched her. Julia ran through alleyways, taking various paths to just get the hell away from there. After much running, she stopped near a pawn shop, hyperventillating. Julia broke down into tears as she slammed her back against the wall and sat down, covering her face with the palm of her hands. End of Part 4. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita